


Promised Wings

by SaharraShadow



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaharraShadow/pseuds/SaharraShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don had planned this to be a day of revelations. He just hadn't counted on the revelations coming from both sides or that the heritage he held so dear had been another's nightmare. But maybe, just maybe, the promise he offered could give birth to a new dream for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brilligspoons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/gifts).



Don pulled the slim, wooden case with feathers etched into its surface out of the top drawer of his dresser and flipped open the top. Inside lay the silver pendant he'd waited weeks for. Two silver hands cradled a flat, oblong disk of glass. Its sides were covered in a multitude of tiny facets. The front though, the front was a single crystal clear facet that showed the true treasure within, namely a single silver-edged coal black feather. It was a promise, an acknowledgment, and a question all wrapped up in one small piece of jewelry… or at least it would be once he revealed to Danny the history behind the gesture.

He turned and looked at the full-body mirror that stood across from him and flexed his shoulders. Ebony wings shaded in various tones of gray flexed and rose off his back before settling back into place. This was what had him nervous. Not that the token meant the start of a more formal relationship between him and Danny, but that with this declaration of intent came the sharing of his greatest secret, namely the wings that marked him as a Tel Varyn. It wouldn't be so bad, but for the fact that his people were considered mere myths and legends and he didn't know how Danny would handle finding out he'd been dating a descendant of the reason behind those myths.

Taking a few deep breaths to center himself, Don focused on his feather appendages and _pushed_ them between dimensions. He could still feel the ghost of their presence, but they were no longer solid; instead they were just an afterimage on the edge of his vision. Tucking the case in his jacket pocket, he grabbed his keys and double-checked to make sure he'd put all the camping gear in his car. He didn't want to put his city boy through too much outdoor hardship after all. Once he'd given his apartment a once-over, he ducked out the door and slid into his car. It was time to pick up Danny and get this adventure started.

***

Don fingered the case he'd slipped under the pillow they were resting against. Dinner was over. They'd had charred hotdogs after their fishing attempts had turned up nothing but lost bait and a water fight. Now the two of them were nestled together in the roots of a tree near the river and watching the stars. Compared to the pale glimmers they got in the city, this was a light show. Combing his fingers through Danny's hair, Don tugged his head back long enough to press a brief kiss to his lover's lips. Just a soft caress that offered more than it took.

"Got something for you."

"Yeah?" Danny reached between them and palmed him. "You mean this?"

Biting back a groan, Don chuckled and tangling his fingers with Danny's, pulled their joined hands away from his cock. "Not this time. Got you an actual present." Tugging and pushing at Danny's shoulders he got them situated so they were facing each other, though not without his mischievous lover managing to get in a few more gropes.

Squeezing his hand between the pillow and the tree trunk, Don pulled out the pale, wooden box and taking it in both of his hands he lowered his head and offered it to Danny with the side that opened facing his lover. "This is for you, Daniel Messer."

When nothing happened, Don raised his head to check on his lover. Danny was pale, nearly white, and shaking where he sat, frozen in place. His hands were raised towards the box, but he couldn't seem to make himself touch it.

Dropping the box between them, Don closed the small distance between them and gathered his lover to him. Tugging their nest of blankets around them, he ran his hands down his stricken partner's back and waited for him to calm down and come back to himself. Slowly, Danny's harsh breathing slowed and the shivering eased off until it stopped. Still, Don waited while rubbing up and down the CSI's back and arms.

"You doing ok now?" he asked, while pressing a kiss to Danny's brow.

"Yeah." The hoarse affirmation worried Don more than it assured him.

"Just didn't expect this, you know?" Danny shrugged and fell silent.

Tightening his grip, Don pressed gently, "This?"

"Being presented with a formal courtship?"

Eyes wide, Don stared down at the lithe form curled into his lap. "Then you know?"

"About the Tel Varyn? Yeah. Yeah, I know." He laughed then, a bitter, jarring laugh that had Don pulling him closer and tightening his grip. He waited, the night closing in around them and then—

"I'm a Null, Don." Danny tensed and made to push away, but Don stopped him with a shake of his head and a kiss to his brow.

A Null. A Tel Varyn born without their wings. The name though. He couldn't place the name. There were no Messers in the Clan registry, which most likely meant exile. "Which Clan?"

"The Adams. The Third branch."

Eyes wide, Don stared down at his lover. The third branch was known for their outdated traditions and rather bloodthirsty methods when it came to dealing with what they believed to be slights against their clan, despite the penalties levied against them. A Null would be considered a stain on the family honor, something to be removed and erased at all cost.

Danny peered up at him and offered a shrug. "One thing I can say for my father is that he loved my mother more than tradition. She petitioned for my exile instead of my death."

Smiling sadly, Don raised a hand and caressed his lover's face from cheek to chin before tipping his head back and kissing him. Lightly he nipped at Danny's lips, teasing him before dipping into his mouth and tangling with his tongue for a moment. Breaking of the kiss, Don lightly sucked on his lover's bottom lip before finally letting go. "I'm thankful for her and her love of you. You know the Clans. That means you know mine's reputation and the welcome you'll find there."

"I—Yes. But, Don..."

"No buts Danny. If you're not ready yet, or ... If you need more time, then we can wait and I'll keep my token safe for you. But if the only reason you're hesitating now is because you're Null, then you should know I don't consider that a good enough reason for you to turn away from me and deny yourself the right to wear my token."

Danny pulled back enough to look at his face, studying the determined set of Don's mouth. With calloused hands he reached up and caressed his lover's jaw before he slid his hand into his lover's hair and pulled him into a kiss. "All right."

Twisting away from his dark-haired partner, Danny grabbed the wooden case and flipped it open. His hand trembled as it caressed the pendant. Carefully, he pried it out of the box and turned to Don. "Your wings? It's tradition. One I don't mind following."

Smiling, Don scooted forward and _pulled_ , releasing his wings from their stasis. The silver-like highlights of the feathers caught the moonlight and turned his wings into their own star field. Don preened, spreading them to their full width at Danny's gasp before dragging Danny back into his lap. Mantling his wings, Don cocooned them in their own little haven as he took his token from Danny and latched the necklace in place around his neck. The muted metal of the chain laid perfectly against Danny's skin while the pendant fell just beneath his collarbone. Finally, humming in satisfaction, Don closed his wings around them fully blocking out the rest of the world as he reveled in the presence and acceptance of his chosen mate.

"I'll never be able to join you up there. Fly with you."

Don shrugged, the whisper of feathers sliding against each other filling the air. "Not alone, no. But I can carry you. My wings are yours, just as my heart is."

Danny stilled and then relaxed, resting his head under Don's chin. "You sap, but yeah. I can live with that. And it's mutual."

"I know."

Curled together, they settled into their nest of blankets and feathers as the night grew deeper and the morning closer. Their whispers quieted and their hands stilled as they fell asleep with the promise of fulfilled dreams easing their worries. Eyes clouded with sleep, Don whispered one last promise to his mate. That they would wake with the sunrise and fly high into its light.

**Author's Note:**

> The Tel Varyn are a race I created and have used or plan to use in multiple fandoms. Each story that involves them can stand on its own, but if you want to read more about this winged race and their mates then I suggest my LJ community 3_infinite_fic .


End file.
